The Return of Robotnik
by Basher
Summary: In one week, Sonic and Amy shall be engaged. But Robotnik has other plans.
1. One More Week

I do not own all the rights of Sonic or any related things of Sega.  
  
In about one week, a huge event shall take place. Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose shall be engaged. How shocking! Right now, a huge party is taking place over at a park not far from Station Square, having all of Sonic's friends attending.  
"Well, here's to next week everyone!" Sonic declared, raising his glass.  
"To next week, dude!" Tails declared then drank up all his soda.  
"Sonic, I cannot believe you would stoop down this low!" Knuckles told him.  
Sonic looked up at him. He didn't want to bother answering his remark. Instead, he kept on eating, ignoring Knuckles all the more. "Hey! I'm talking to you, punk! Don't make me drill your face in!" Knuckles threatened.  
Sonic looked at him again, this time annoyed. "Listen," Sonic started to say, "it was my own decision, and it will be my own consequences that I shall suffer through, got it!"  
Knuckles didn't say another word, but walked off. Amy joined up with Sonic, wondering what just happened. "Are you ok? What did Knuckles want to do to you?" she asked him, worried.  
Sonic looked at her, trying hard not to make her worry even more. "Nothing, he is just jealous. But don't mind him though, Amy. C'mon, let's go over to where everybody is. I feel really lonely here."  
Amy nodded her head and followed Sonic over to the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile, up above the park, a huge, floating, spherical base hovers in the overcast sky. Inside the control room of the floating ship, Dr. Ivo Robotnik walks in, sits in the chair, and looks at all the monitors, which show all the areas he planted cameras. He especially kept his eyes glued to one monitor, which shows both Sonic and Amy walking together, laughing with each other. Then he clenched his teeth together in anger, and said in his rage, "Argh! I really despise that hedgehog! He always gets in my way in all my plans!"  
He threw his head down, and raised it back up slowly, now having a big grin going across his face, showing all his teeth. "Wait, I have a great idea! So great and evil, not even the notorious Sonic the Hedgehog could thwart! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robotnik laughed out loud, as he left the control room, and went into the planning room. He sat at a desk, and began to think out his evil plan. "This shall be the best plan that shows the genius of Dr. Ivo Robotnik! When everyone will know about what I did with Sonic, everyone will claim me as their master and eternal ruler!" He spoke to himself in all his excitement.  
  
3 hours have passed and everyone at the park starts to leave. Sonic and Tails were about to leave, until Sonic took notice of Amy started to walk home. He ran over to her side, and asked her, "Hey, uh, do you have a ride to get home?"  
"No I don't. I walked all the way over here. That's why I was so tired when I arrived here," she replied.  
Sonic grew concerned, "Well, do you want to ride with Tails and me? I could take you home right away."  
Amy's eyes became filled with love, knowing that the one she loved so desperately is caring for her at that very moment. "Sure, why not?" she replied softly to him.  
So with that, Sonic and Amy, along with Tails, head over to the car, a white 2000 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II [R34]. Tails got into the back seat, while Amy sat in the front left passenger seat. Sonic got in last, put the key into the ignition, and started the car up. Then drove off, on their way to Amy's house, first. 


	2. Robotnik's Plan

I do not own all the rights of Sonic or any related things of Sega.  
  
During the drive, Sonic started to think about what it would be like if this were to go as planned. Would he have to slow down for good on his speed of things? Would he be banished from running as fast as he can already? Or will it be much worse than that? "I am beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. But I don't know if Amy will be happy with that," Sonic thought.  
He decided to skip the subject. He was about to tell Amy, but she fell asleep. He looked back and saw Tails was also asleep. "The party must have been going on way too late. I wonder what time it is?" Sonic said to himself, then glance at the clock on the dashboard. "Whoa, it's about eleven o'clock! No wonder they're knocked out."  
He then chose to go a bit faster, in order to get both Tails and Amy home. When he did add a bit more juice to the car's speed, Amy slowly open her eyes. She was wondering why Sonic was going a bit too fast. "What's up?" she questioned him.  
Sonic stared at her, then said, "Well, look at the time. I didn't know we were out this late at the party. I have to get you home. Also with Tails, I don't think he was supposed to stay out this late."  
Amy took a look at the clock, then realized that Sonic had good reason to speed up a bit. "Well, I guess you're right about Tails, but it's fine with me. I can go back home at any time," she told him.  
"Then, do you want to go home?"  
Amy glared at Sonic's eyes. "No. I want to stay with you."  
"Are you sure about this, Amy?"  
"Of course. Just take Tails home because it's already late."  
Sonic didn't answer but complied with her request, and made a quick right turn, then headed to Tails' house.  
  
Back in the floating ship, inside the planning room, Robotnik just finished his ultimate diabolical scheme to trap Sonic forever. "It is finally complete! The ultimate plan to destroy Sonic for good! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he gloats.  
He rolled up the blueprints and headed to the main deck of the ship. "I must begin this plan right now! He must be stopped this instant, at whatever costs this contraption can dish out!" Robotnik ordered himself.  
He went downstairs to the bottom of the main deck, and unfurled the blueprints on the desk. After that, he took a glance at the plans, then went right to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic came to Tails' house. He parked in the driveway, picked up Tails, and brought him inside. Amy was still sitting in the car, waiting for Sonic to return. "Just one more week. I just can't wait!" she thought.  
Sonic came out the front door, shut it, and locked it. Then he returned to his car. When he got inside and shut the door, Amy asked him, "Hey, do you have anything to do tomorrow, Sonic?"  
Sonic looked at her, wondering why she asked. "No, nothing at all. Why? Do you have something in mind?"  
"I was planning on going somewhere for lunch tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"  
Sonic nodded his head, and put the car into reverse. He came off the driveway and drove back to the main street.  
  
A few minutes later, as they were about to pass Amy's house, she quickly changed her mind. "Uh, Sonic. Could you just take me home? It's already late. I'm getting tired myself."  
Sonic slowed down and parked on the curb. "Are you sure?"  
Amy nodded, and her eyes went half-closed. Sonic then agreed, and turned right and headed to her house. "I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow till I can talk to him more fully," she thought.  
Then, Sonic stopped the car in front of her driveway. "Well, I see you tomorrow then, Amy. Good night."  
She blew a kiss to him as she walked to her front door. Sonic drove off. "See you later, Sonic!" she told him as he drove off.  
  
A few hours later, up on the main deck, Robotnik finished the new machine he was going to use in his ultimate plan. "Yes, finally it is complete!" Look out Sonic! Your days are numbered!" he declares as he left the main deck, and went to go and capture Sonic. 


	3. The Next Day Pt 1

I do not own all the rights of Sonic or anything Sega-related.  
  
The next morning, as the sun crept up above the mountains ever so slowly, Sonic stood outside of his room, on the balcony. He gazed at the sun for a while and starting to wonder what would be the outcome of all this. "I just hope that all goes well. I haven't heard anything from Robotnik. That's really odd! He would always seem to cause havoc everyday. I wonder what he's plotting?" Sonic thought.  
He looked around the sky and saw no sign of Robotnik's vessel. Now he got really worried. "Could he be somewhere else, destroying everything, all under my nose?!"  
Sonic grew more concern, and thought that it might be false. If Robotnik were to be destroying a particular city, news would be spreading around. So he decided to skip the subject. Then the phone rang inside. Sonic went back in and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Hey there, Sonic? You awake?" Knuckles replied.  
Sonic gave a disgusted look, "Of course I am, knucklehead. Why would I be talking to you then!" he thought to himself.  
"Yeah, dude. What did you call for?"  
"Have you noticed something?" Knuckles questioned.  
"Noticed what?"  
"Eggman! Where could he be? He hasn't shown his face for a while now! What could he be doing?"  
"I was wondering the same thing," Sonic replied. "But he must be somewhere in Station Square, plotting his next move. We have to be our toes if he were to show his ugly self."  
"Yeah, I know. Has Tails be notified about this? Shadow? Rouge? Big?"  
"Not yet, Knux. Could you do that for me? I have things to attend to this afternoon."  
"Is it with Amy?" Knuckles said in disgust.  
"Yes, I am joining up with her for lunch today. So I am pretty busy at the moment."  
"Oh, ok then. But only for just this once. After this, you find someone else to do your objectives. I ain't no slave boy, ya hear?!"  
"Yeah, I hear ya. Then it is settled. Gotta go. Remember to inform them!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Knuckles concluded, as he hung up the phone.  
Sonic hung up the phone, then went to go and take a shower.  
  
As for Robotnik, he was hiding behind the mountain range, not to be seen. He was still in the main deck, getting the whole darn contraption he made into position. "Man, this thing is soooooooo dang heavy!" he uttered, as he tried to bring it towards the next 2 floors.  
As he headed towards the stairs, he thought, "Why didn't I install an elevator in this ship?"  
  
I didn't get much reviews for this story, but I still press on, but now with even smaller chapters, meaning more and more chapters. But expect more to come here. 


End file.
